The purpose of Core A is to further the aims of the Program Project grant by centralizing administrative activities. Centralization has several benefits. These include, 1) improved efficiency, 2) improved cost effectiveness, and 3) enhanced professional interaction. Core A is an administrative core and will cover 1) administration, 2) bookkeeping, 3) secretarial help, 4) isotope administration, and 5) statistical help.